User talk:Felix Omni/archive5
Ta-da! New archive box look. :o 22:48, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :Too Slow! --- -- (s)talkpage 22:47, 28 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like it... I might steal it. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 22:49, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::Omg thieving Ferengi 22:52, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :::: :O Cress Arvein(Talk) 23:16, 28 April 2008 (UTC) Poll!! Who likes Felix more? Maui Shadowphoenix May? Ok, if u don't vote for me I will scratch ur eyes out FTW!!!! --''Shadowphoenix'' 01:25, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :All votes to Phoenix, I suppose? :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::I like Felix? O_O — Warw/Wick 20:31, 30 April 2008 (UTC) deleting images RT requested that I provide a reason for the images I delete, even if it's just "unused". You should probably do the same in the future. A number of the ones you deleted were still direct-linked from talkpages, so while you helped Special:unusedimages, you hurt the maybe-soon-to-not-be-useless Special:wantedpages. —Dr Ishmael 23:41, 28 April 2008 (UTC) :The purpose of the delete template is to indicate that an image is totally unused; whoever tags the images should be checking for direct links, and I guess I assumed good faith. When I delete something out of the blue, though, I'll be sure to provide a reason for it. 00:56, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Oh, I didn't notice that those had been tagged, I thought you'd just gone though the unused images page (though it did seem odd that they'd all been deleted in alphabetical order...). Still, it would be a good idea to copy the reason from the delete tag, I'd think. —Dr Ishmael 01:32, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I agree. It makes me more comfortable when I browse RC to see that you carefully looked at the image before deleting it and junk. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 01:33, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Mm, okay. I will do so in the future. 01:35, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Meh, I shouldn't have been so hard for not checking "What links here" - I tend to skip that myself a lot. Character pics, for instance, are immediate deletes, and armor gallery pics, as it's pretty unlikely they'd ever be straight-linked. —Dr Ishmael 02:00, 29 April 2008 (UTC) dude that delete was mine. IM THE ONE WHO REPLACED IT! DAMN YOU ALL! I WANT TO DELETE SOMETHING! I RESIGN FOREVER CAUSE IM NOT NEEDED!!!!02:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC)02:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC)~~ :oic k bye 02:39, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::Felix does that junk to me, ALL the time. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 02:40, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::I'm just gonna ban all of you the next time you delete something. :P Deleting stuff is MY job now, MINE! ALL MINE!!! BWAHAHAH! —Dr Ishmael 03:07, 29 April 2008 (UTC) ::::He's drunk on power! And sake. Ok, so it's mostly sake. — Powersurge360 Melancholia 03:09, 29 April 2008 (UTC) :::::Mmmmm, sake... good idea. *goes to grab a bottle* —Dr Ishmael 03:17, 29 April 2008 (UTC) Pagent Update Please post your reply to the question as soon as possible, contestants will be graded on lolz factor, as well as actual answers that might help the world.-- ìğá†ħŕášħ is hosting a beauty pagent! 03:54, 29 April 2008 (UTC) MSN Get on MSN please. I need to ask you certain things, and argue with you about others. — Warw/Wick 20:25, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :NOOoooOOoOOoO dont do iit! Or just do whatever you damn well feel like. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:27, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::Every time I unblock you, you just tell me I'm stuck up and spam gibberish until I block you again. What's the point? 20:36, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::No, I dont really. You just read it as gibberish. — Warw/Wick 20:37, 30 April 2008 (UTC) :::Hey felix, can you add me? (randomtime@randomtimesstuff.tk) RandomTime 20:38, 30 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Okey doke. 20:40, 30 April 2008 (UTC) So... How is life? ♥Misfate♥ 01:31, 1 May 2008 (UTC) :I've got one more exam tomorrow night and I'll be done for the semester. Then I get to find a job. Auditions for Once Upon a Mattress are Monday and Tuesday, so I also need to prepare for that. 01:32, 1 May 2008 (UTC) You know the average person in GM+1 would be sleeping for at least 4 hours now. But I cba. I'm not even tired, which is frustrating >> --- -- (s)talkpage 02:26, 2 May 2008 (UTC) :Go play more Legend of the Green Dragon. We're improving it every day and crap. 02:33, 2 May 2008 (UTC) ::I'm doing my best, but I'm always out of turns... :P --- -- (s)talkpage 02:42, 2 May 2008 (UTC)